Gravity Falls: Bloopers 2
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Yes our favorite cartoon that messes up is back again only this time with season two! (Rated T In Case). (On Hold)
1. Scary-Oke Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers 2 - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! I'm back oh yeah! The long waited sequel to Gravity Falls Bloopers is here and of course this time it's for season 2! :) As normal each episode will be split into three parts like last time and this time there will NOT be updates everyday. It takes me a while to write each chapter so I will update when I can. Also a few rules so you guys know what's going on. First not every scene will be placed in the bloopers like last time, just scenes I can come up with for something funny. Second there will be some behind the scenes pranks like last time and stuff so yeah. Thirdly please enjoy chapter one which is Scary-Oke Part 1 and I also own nothing from Gravity Falls Alex Hirsch does. So ENJOY :)**

**Warning - Major spoiler alert so if you haven't seen any Gravity Falls season 2 episodes yet, don't read this until you do! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Scary-Oke Part 1

"Thirty long years and it all lead up to this my greatest achievement!" Stan said with a smile as he looked up at the giant metal triangle that was hanging above him. "Probably should've...should've...wait what's my line!?" Stan asked with confusion.

"Really?" The director asked with a frown. "Were back for the first time and you forgot you're line?" The director asked with a look.

"It's not my fault, I'm an old man what do you want from me!?" Stan asked in defense as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh! You're just as bad as Dipper was when we first started this show." The director explained.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Dipper called from the bedroom set.

"Why are you awake!? You're suppose to be sleeping!" The director called as Mabel laughed.

"I heard my name and besides you left the lens cap on again." Dipper explained as the director looked at him with confusion.

"No I didn't." The director said as Dipper nodded and pointed, the director looked and saw that the lens cap was on, he took it off. "Oh, he, he, that's a little embarrassing." The director said with a look. "Alright let's take it from the top again!" The director yelled.

...

"See there, there it is!" Voice number one said as he pointed at the screen. Voice number two gasped.

"Wow we haven't had readings like this in thirty years!" Voice number two said with a frown.

"Is it coming from deep space, enemy weapon site?" The second voice asked as the first voice tried to zoom in on the screen.

"Um...um..." The second voice began as he moved his figure's across the screen only for the screen to pop out and fall off.

"Oh no! Our tv!" Voice one cried as everyone off set groaned.

"Alright who killed the tv!?" The director asked as he looked at everyone. "No one...ugh...take it from the top!" The director called.

...

"Smile for the camera!" Toby called as he held something up.

"You're camera's a cinder block Toby." Stan said with a frown.

"I just want to be apart of things." Toby said with a frown as he put the cinder block down.

"That's what she said!" Dipper called as he and Mabel began to laugh.

"Really Dipper!? You all were doing so good!" The director stated with annoyance.

"Sorry it was just such a perfect time to." Dipper said as he and Mabel laughed again.

"Ugh you kids are gonna keep me here all night, and Stan finally said his lines right!" The director called.

"My bad." Dipper said as he shrugged.

"Take five everyone." The director called.

...

"Ah, the town loves us, we finally got the Gideon smell out of the carpet, everything is finally going my way!" Stan said with a smile.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, now that we have a moment I've been meaning to ask for my journal back." Dipper explained with a serious look.

"What journal?" Stan asked as he patted his pockets for the book. "Oh! Ha, ha, this - " Stan began as he reached under the check out counter for the book. "This - " Stan tried again as he felt around for the journal. "Okay where's the journal!" Stan called as everyone looked at him.

"Sorry I forgot to place it there." Sandy the hair dresser called as she came running onto the set with the book.

"Thanks Sandy." Stan said as he took the book from her.

"Alright everyone take it from the top!" The director called with a small laugh.

_**Take Five**_

"Hey Grunkle Stan, now that we have a moment I've been meaning to ask for my journal back." Dipper explained with a serious look.

"What journal?" Stan asked as he patted his pockets for the book. "Oh! Ha, ha, you mean this - " Stan began as he tipped the check out counter a bit and began to look for the book. The only problem was that when Stan tipped the counter, he tipped it too far back. "It's gonna fall, everyone RUN!" Stan called.

"Is everyone okay!?" The director called after everyone ran off and the dust cleared, everyone said they were fine.

"Wait! Where's Dipper!?" Mabel panicked as she raced over to where they were standing.

"Under here." Dipper called as Mabel, Stan, and Wendy lifted the counter up and found Dipper under it.

"Dipper are you okay!?" The director questioned with worry.

"I'm fine, but I swear this show is gonna kill me one day!" Dipper said with a groan as he crossed his arms.

...

"Mabel we've gotta talk." Dipper said with a serious face as he picked up his journal. "Almost losing my journal made me realize that were half way through summer and still no closer to figuring out the big mystery of Gravity Falls." Dipper explained with a frown. "Gideon almost destroyed this town trying to get his hands on these journals!" Dipper added. "But why? Who wrote it? Where are all the other journals? What was Bill talking about when he said everything was going to change?" Dipper asked as he finished his line. "There's something...something..." Dipper began as he broke in a fit of laughter.

"CUT!" The director yelled as everyone groaned. "Why Dipper!? You were doing so good!" The director said with frown.

"Sorry but when I turned around Mabel was making faces at me." Dipper explained as he laughed again.

"Mabel!" The director yelled as she laughed too.

"Sorry but I couldn't pass up the chance to mock Dipper." Mabel explained as both twins laughed.

"Ugh! Take five everyone!" The director called as everyone on the set groaned.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? I tried to make it funny as best as I could. I had to keep going back and watching the scenes on youtube and on tv to get stuff right lol. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two and part two of Scary-Oke will be up soon! Thanks again and remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now. **


	2. Scary-Oke Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers 2 - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well everyone here is chapter two part two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! I'm glad to see I still have fans who love these bloopers :) Anyway sorry for the five day wait but school is starting next week for me, which means I've been school shopping and that kind of things so yeah. I've also been practicing my driving cause I'm gonna go for my driving test soon hopefully yeah and I've just had other things to do. :) But now the wait is over and here's chapter two so I'll stop talking, I own nothing from Gravity Falls as normal it all belongs to Alex Hirsch as always :) Please ENJOY chapter two, I also had to fit a lot into this chapter so ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Scary-Oke Part 2

"Hey Mr. Pines, what's that code word I'm suppose to yell when I see a Government vehicle?" Soos asked as he looked out the

"Wait, what!? Government vehicle!?" Stan asked as he came running over to the window next to Soos. Stan closed the window and ran over to the speaker box on the side of a wall. "The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out!" Stan called. "I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!" Stan called as the extras began to leave the set. Stan turned and watched them leave.

"Grunkle Stan - " Dipper began as he and Mabel ran onto set only for Dipper to trip and roll into Mabel.

"Cut!" The director called. "Dipper, Mabel, are you two okay!?" The director asked with worry.

"Were fine!" Mabel called as she stood up. "But Dipper really needs to START tying his shoes!" Mabel explained with annoyance.

"Oh shut up!" Dipper called as Mabel playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "ASSULT!" Dipper yelled as he pointed to Mabel.

"You kids are gonna keep us here all day again, aren't you?" The director asked with a sigh.

"Pretty much." Mabel said as the director groaned.

"Take it from the top!" The director called. "And this time Dipper, tie you're shoes!" The director called.

"Oh come on!" Dipper yelled as everyone began to laugh.

...

"Are you kidding me!?" Dipper asked with a smile and excitement. "I'm investigating the same thing! I found this journal in the woods that has almost all the answers if we work together we could crack the case!" Dipper explained as fast as he could.

"If you have evidence of these - of these - " Agent Powers began. "I can't find the card!" Sergent powers stated instantly.

"Really!? Ugh Cut!" The director called. "You guys were doing so good too!" The director frowned as Dipper laughed.

_**Take Five**_

"Are you kidding me!?" Dipper asked with a smile and excitement. "I'm investigating the same thing! I found this journal in the woods that has almost all the answers if we work together we could crack the case!" Dipper explained as fast as he could.

"If you have evidence of these so called - so called - OKAY WHO TOOK THE CARD AGAIN!?" Agent Powers asked as Mabel laughed this time.

"I did." Mabel called from off set as she held up the card.

"Mabel why!?" The director asked with a frown.

"Because Wendy paid me ten bucks to do so." Mabel said as she and Wendy laughed and high fived.

"Take five everyone!" The director called with a sigh.

_**Take Ten**_

"Are you kidding me!?" Dipper asked with a smile and excitement. "I'm investigating the same thing! I found this journal in the woods that has almost all the answers if we work together we could crack the case!" Dipper explained as fast as he could.

"If you have evidence of these - " Agent Powers began as he pulled out the card only to drop it, the two actors watched the card fall to the ground.

"Ugh! Take it from the top everyone!" The director called as everyone off set groaned.

...

"Dude I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm pretty sure Stan hide like everything in his room." Wendy explained with a look.

"Ugh, if I go into Stan's room I could get in so much trouble." Dipper said with thought.

"Yeah you're probably right that's what - that's what...what's my line again!?" Wendy asked with confusion as Dipper began to laugh.

"Oh come on! Six words, that's all you had to say!" The director called as Wendy shrugged.

"Sorry I forgot what those six words were!" Wendy explained as the director sighed.

"Let's do it again people!" The director called.

...

"Man, I thought this was going to be a riot!" Thomson said as he, Nate, Tambry and a few others walked onto the set.

"Thomson take off you're shirt and make it a riot!" Nate called with a smile.

"I'll do - " Thomson began as he tried to take his shirt off. "It won't come off!" Thomson called.

"Ugh! Take it from the top!" The director called.

_**Take Five**_

"Man, I thought this was going to be a riot!" Thomson said as he, Nate, Tambry and a few others walked onto the set again.

"Thomson take off you're shirt and make it a riot!" Nate called with a smile again.

"I'll do anything for you're approval!" Thomson called as he took off his shirt, Tambry took a picture. "Oh come on." Thomson said with a frown.

"I promise - I promise I won't - " Tambry began as she burst out into a fit of laughs.

"Why Tambry why!?" The director asked with a frown. "One scene from anyone, that's all I'm asking." The director explained instantly.

"Sorry I couldn't keep a straight face." Tambry said as she laughed again.

...

"What's the problem officer's?" Mabel asked as she walked up to the two officers. "Did you catch my face going ninety smiles pur hour!?" Mabel asked with a smile.

"We got complaints about the loudest party around." Deputy Durland explained with a frown.

"Three words, we want in." Officer Blubs explained as Mabel smiled as bent closer to them, she gave them some party stuff.

"Welcome to you're dreams." Mabel said with a smile as the officers began to walk away.

"Cut!" The director called with a smile. "Great job, none of you messed up this time!" The director said with happiness.

"Um, mister director sir!?" Mabel called as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Mabel?" The director asked with wonder.

"You left the lens cap on again." Mabel explained as she pointed to the camera, the director looked down and saw that the lens cap was indeed on.

"Seriously!? Come on, one scene!" The director called as he took the lens cap off.

"I don't think you're gonna get it." Mabel added with a laugh.

"Nice rehearsal everyone, take it from the top!" The director called instantly.

...

"You're uncle was right about that over imagination." Agent Trigers said.

"We got paper work to do." Sergent Powers said as he began to walk away.

"Boring paperwork." Agent Trigers added.

"Wait this book is real!" Dipper called as he began to chase after the agents. "Gnomes, cursed objects, spells, listen - " Dipper cried as he stopped running and began to read a spell from his book. "Uh, uh, corpus levides um, deablo domin-domin - Ugh! I can't pronounce it!" Dipper called in frustration.

"Cut!" The director called. "Take ten for lunch everyone!" The director called with annoyance. "And Dipper make sure to practice you're lines." The director added with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two part two! Man that was a lot to fit in. Anyway thanks for reading and for you're patients you guys are awesome! So chapter three part three of Scary Oke will be up soon! :) Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Scary-Oke Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers 2 - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three part three! OMG thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Sorry for like the six day wait but school started for me today so I've been busy getting ready for it and all. Which makes me remind me to tell you that now that school started my updating process will be slowed as you can already tell and like I said before I will not be able to update everyday. So yeah, also I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Scary-Oke Part 3

"Dipper what's the one thing I asked you not to do tonight!?" Mabel asked with a frown as Dipper came running onto set acting like he was out of breath.

"Raise the dead..." Dipper trailed while he put his head down in shame.

"And wh-what did you - " Mabel began as she began to laugh suddenly.

"CUT!" The director called as everyone off set groaned. "What's so funny this time!?" The director questioned with confusion.

"Sorry I couldn't keep a straight face!" Mabel explained as she laughed again.

...

"Sorry dudes I just really want those brains." Soos explained as he got back into zombie mode and began to go for Dipper and Mabel.

"Stay back!" Dipper called as he grabbed a small disco ball that was sitting on the back porch.

As soon as the item was in Dipper's hands he tossed the small disco ball into the air and hit it with his shovel that was in his other hand. However as he hit the disco ball it flew towards where Soos was standing and smacked him right in the head making him fall to the ground in pain. Soos was suppose to duck but didn't see the disco ball coming at the time.

"Oh my gosh! Soos are you okay!?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel ran over to Soos.

"I'm fine!" Soos called as the twins sighed in relief.

"Good cause our medical bill won't pay for damages!" The director called as he watched the scene.

_**Take Twelve**_

"Sorry dudes I just really want those brains." Soos explained as he got back into zombie mode and began to go for Dipper and Mabel.

"Stay back!" Dipper called as he grabbed a small disco ball that was sitting on the back porch.

Once again Dipper picked up the small disco ball and hit it hard with his shovel and they watched as it flew to the left. Instantly it hit the side of the shack and bounced off the corner of the roof and bounce over to the golf cart. Then before the director could say anything it bounced off stage and slammed into the director's camera, Dipper raised his hand.

"Yes Dipper?" The director asked as the broken camera and disco ball fell to the floor.

"Do I have to pay for damages!?" Dipper asked with a worried look on his face.

"Ugh! Take five everyone!" The director called.

...

"Those agents could ruine everything." Stan said with a frown as he pressed some buttons. "Darn kid, he has no idea what he's messing with." Stan said again as he pushed the chair he was sitting on sideways. "He's stubborn I guess that's his problem." Stan explained as he picked up journal number one and looked at it. "More like - more like - um..." Stan trailed.

"Come on you forgot you're lines again!?" The director questioned with a frown, Stan just shrugged. "Take it from the top!" The director called instantly.

...

"Oh ow, everything hurts!" Stan stated as soon as he busted into the attic.

"Grunkle Stan! That was amazing!" Dipper called as Stan turned to take shut the door and block it with the chair. "Are you alright!?" Dipper asked with worry.

"No! I can't find the chair!" Stan called as everyone off set groaned, Dipper and Mabel began to laugh.

"Get the chair, and we'll take it from the top." The director explained with a look.

...

"Friday night were gonna party till dawn don't w-worry - " Dipper sang as he began to laugh. "I'm sorry I-I can't do this!" Dipper explained as he continued to laugh.

"Ugh! You have to you signed a contract!" The director called as he frowned as well.

"Come on!" Dipper frowned. "This is worse then the lamby lamb dance!" Dipper called as everyone laughed.

"Are you sure? Cause I think that was even worse then this." Stan said with a laugh.

"Hey no one asked you're opinion!" Dipper stated as Mabel laughed at his comment.

"ha, ha, zing!" Mabel said with a smile.

"I'm not even gonna call cut." The director said with a frown.

...

"Taking over tonight - " Dipper sang into the mic as a cut out card board zombie came climbing on the roof and in front of Dipper. "Ah!" Dipper screamed with fright.

"Duck!" Mabel called after she loaded her confetti cannon.

Mabel went to fire the canon only when she pulled the trigger nothing came out. Instantly everyone stopped what they were doing and Mabel continued to try and make the cannon shoot the confetti. She tried hitting it, smacking it again the roof, and a million of other things but sadly noting was working. Somehow the confetti cannon got jammed really badly.

"CUT!" The director called. "What's happening up there guys?" The director asked with worry.

"The confetti cannon won't work!" Mabel called as she tried to hit it with her hand again.

"Alright well some - " The director began as there was a loud boom and a scream. Looking up the director saw that Dipper was now covered in colorful confetti.

"Mabel!" Dipper complained as he waved his arms in annoyance.

"He, he, my bad." Mabel said with a laugh. "But the good news is that I fixed the confetti cannon!" Mabel called with a smile.

"Ugh!" Dipper stated as he grabbed a hand full of confetti and tossed it at his sister.

"Take it from the top!" The director called as everyone off set groaned gain.

_**Take Twenty Five**_

"Taking over tonight - " Dipper sang into the mic as a cut out card board zombie came climbing on the roof and in front of Dipper. "Ah!" Dipper screamed with fright.

"Duck!" Mabel called after she loaded her confetti cannon.

This time when Mabel hit the trigger the confetti cannon did work. But, when the confetti cannon worked Dipper had ducked when he was told too and Stan had not hear the cue. So he was hit in the face with a face full of colorful strings and confetti just like Dipper had been before and turned towards Mabel and sent her a look. Mabel just smiled at him.

"Ha, ha, Stan shot!" Mabel said with a laugh as Dipper laughed as well.

"Zing!" Dipper called as well as the twins laughed and high fived one another.

"Really guys?" The director asked with annoyance.

"What I thought it was a good time to zing someone." Dipper said with a shrug.

"That's not what I meant." The director explained.

"Then what did you mean?" Mabel asked with confusion.

"Ugh, let's do it again people!" The director called with a sigh.

...

"Brains, brains!" Soos said as Mabel pushed Soos out into the kitchen.

"Soos cut it - " Mabel began. Sadly she was stopped when she backed Soos up into a wall.

"OW!" Soos called as he began to laugh.

"Sorry!" Mabel called with a laugh as the two of the walked off the set.

"This is not how I pictures spending my Monday." The director said with a smile, this time he was being sarcastic.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three part three! Thanks so much for reading and once again so sorry for the six day wait, I will try to update again when I can. Anyway the next chapter will be Into the Bunker part one and it will be up soon! So yeah, thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Into the Bunker Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers 2 - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four part one of Into the Bunker! Sorry for the long waited update school started and drill team started so I've been busy and everyday I get tired from cleaning a stall and riding horses in school so when I get home I just want to sleep. So since it's the weekend I made a promise to myself that I was going to update today so I am! This episode is gonna be written a little different, not too much, but the chapters will just be a little shorter. This is only because at the end of this chapter I am pretty much already half way through the episode and I need it too be three parts so this is where each chapter will end, about seven hundred to eight hundred words. Oh and also I couldn't write stories because Dipper stole my laptop to creep on Wendy's Facebook page, weird right? Anyway I was kidding lol, so I'll stop talking, as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls all related characters and things go to Alex Hirsch and Disney! :)**

**Warning - These next three chapters contains spoilers for Into the Bunker, so if you haven't seen it yet, see it now! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Into the Bunker Part 1

"Man these movies are a lot less scarier when you fought actual zombies." Dipper explained as he eat some popcorn.

"T-There slow ju - " Wendy began as she started to laugh.

"CUT!" The director called as Dipper groaned this time. "What's so funny this time!?" The director asked instantly.

"I'm s-orry but you want m-me to just act like t-that's something nor-normal to say!?" Wendy asked as she laughed.

"Yes!" The director called.

"Oh my bad." Wendy said as she started to laugh again.

...

"Uh - Mr. Pines what exactly caused all this damage?" A man asked as he walked up to Stan. "I need to put something down."

"All sings pointed to Dipper!" Stan called as he pointed to Dipper who was standing off set.

"Hey!" Dipper called as everyone laughed.

"I'm not even going to call cut." The director said with a small smile, he had to admit that it was kind of funny.

...

"Chop it down dudes!" Wendy stated as she rode her bike onto set only to not stop in time and crash into something.

"CUT!" The director called. "Wendy are you okay!?" The director asked with worry.

"Yes!" Wendy called as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Good because - " The director began as Wendy cut him off.

"Your medical bill won't pay for damages, we know, you've been telling us that since season one!" Wendy explained with annoyance.

"Well then take off that cranky pants and we'll start from the top." The director explained instantly.

"WHY YOU - " Wendy began as Soos slapped a hand over her mouth.

"LANGUAGE!" Dipper and Mabel called as they laughed.

...

"Woah was the room built in the future or the past?" Wendy asked as she, Soos, Mabel, and Dipper stepped onto the set.

"Yeah this room is way creepy." Soos said in agreement.

"Not as creepy as Dipper's in-internet - " Mabel began as she burst into a fit of laughs.

"Oh come on! CUT!" The director called. "Why did you start laughing?" The director asked with confusion.

"Because that whole line I was about to say is true." Mabel said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, zing!" Soos called as he looked at his script to see what Mabel was talking about.

"I don't even want to know." Wendy said as Mabel laughed even more.

"Take it from the top!" The director called as everyone off set groaned.

...

"Dipper what do we do!?" Mabel asked as she, Wendy, and Soos tried to stop the walls from moving in.

"Um, uh, uh - I forgot my line!" Dipper called as a bell ringed, and the walls stopped moving.

"Really?" The director called as Dipper shrugged.

"Hey I'm bad under pressure." Dipper explained as Mabel smacked Dipper on the arm with annoyance. "ASSULT!" Dipper yelled.

"Ugh! Let's do it again people!" The director called with annoyance.

...

"Brother whatever happens I just want you too know - " Mabel began as she smile. "This is for your own good." Mabel finished.

"What?" Dipper asked in confusion as Mabel shoved him towards the closet.

However instead of aiming for the open door Mabel had accidentally shoved Dipper towards the wall next to the room. So as soon as he was shoved Dipper face planted right into the wall and fell backwards on the ground with a groan. Mabel had a look of guilt.

"CUT!" The director called. "Is he okay!?" The director asked with worry once more.

"I'm fine!" Dipper called as he stood up.

"Good, then let's take it from the top!" The director called as Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos sent him a look.

_**Take Five**_

"Brother whatever happens I just want you too know - " Mabel began once more with a smile. "This is for your own good."

"What?" Dipper asked in confusion as Mabel shoved him towards the closet again.

Once more Mabel missed her target and instead of being shoved into the closet with Wendy; Dipper was shoved into the half open door. After hitting the door Dipper flung backwards and tried to catch himself on a spinning chair only to move the chair and fall.

"CUT!" The director called with a groan. "Mabel you need to work on your aim!" The director stated as Mabel frowned.

"Oh come on!" Mabel stated as Wendy and Soos laughed, no one heard Dipper muttering to himself.

"Take five everyone!" The director called.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! That's where I'm gonna end it, I could have gone longer, but like I said I'm already a little ways into the episode so yeah. Also thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five will be up soon and hopefully I don't make you wait as long. Also the new episodes for Gravity Falls will air, on September 8th which is called Sock Opera and September 22nd which is called Soos and the Real Girl on Disney XD. So yeah thanks :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Into the Bunker Part 2

Gravity Falls: Bloopers 2 - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five part two of Into the Bunker! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are awesome! Anyway I own nothing from Gravity Falls so please enjoy chapter five part two. Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls so please ENJOY! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Into the Bunker Part 2

"What is she talking about?" Wendy asked as soon as Mabel stopped talking.

"Nothing!" Dipper stated in panic realizing how close he and Wendy were. "Mabel's just been eating raw sugar packets again." Dipper finished.

"Num, num - " Mabel said as she chewed on some sugar packets. "That's besides - " Mabel began as she started to cough uncontrollably.

"CUT!" The director called. "What happened now Mabel!?" The director called with worry.

"I *cough, cough* swallowed the packets *cough* funny!" Mabel explained as she kept coughing.

"You weren't suppose to swallow them!" The director called as Mabel began to slow her coughing down.

"I'm okay!" Mabel called as she coughed once more and stopped.

"Take ten everyone!" The director called instantly.

...

"Dipper just say whatever Mabel wants you to say so she'll let us out of here!" Wendy stated in panic as she turned to Dipper.

"Come on Dipper now's the time bro!" Mabel called from the other side of the door.

"Wendy I-I-I - " Dipper began as he thought of something. "I'm going to find another way out!" Dipper explained as he grabbed Wendy's hand.

However before Wendy could get her line in, Dipper dragged her along with him and as she began to say her line she was pulled over the bottom metal door lining that made trip. Falling Wendy began to roll forwards and knocked into Dipper making him fall to the ground as well, they both began to roll off set and everyone started to scream and run away from them as fast as they could. When they finally stopped rolling they both sat up and groaned.

"What happened back there guys!?" The director questioned as a bell ringed telling them they stopped filming.

"I tripped!" Wendy stated as everyone groaned.

"Alright well get back onto the set and we'll do it again." The director explained as Dipper and Wendy stood up and looked at the set.

"Which one? I see three." Dipper said as he began to try and feel his way around.

"I see five." Wendy said as she began to follow Dipper's motions.

"You kids are gonna keep me here all day." The director mumbled as he watched the two find their way around.

_**Take Ten**_

"Dipper just say whatever Mabel wants you to say so she'll let us out of here!" Wendy stated in panic as she turned to Dipper.

"Come on Dipper now's the time bro!" Mabel called from the other side of the door.

"Wendy I-I-I - " Dipper began as he thought of something. "I'm going to find another way out!" Dipper explained as he grabbed Wendy's hand.

Once more Dipper grabbed Wendy's hand and began to drag her around the set trying to look for another way out. Just as Wendy was about to start saying her line, Dipper had turned another corner and Wendy wasn't paying attention so she slammed into something hard. In fact, she slammed face first into one of the million pipe props they had along the side and she fell to the ground groaning in pain, this was not her scene at all.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Are you okay Wendy!?" The director asked as Wendy sat up.

"I'm okay." Wendy called as she rubbed her head.

"Alright then, let's take it from the top!" The director called as Wendy groaned in pain and laid back down on the ground.

...

"I wasn't expecting guest." A man said as he walked in front of Dipper and Wendy. "I've been here for a very long time, years maybe, I miss orange juice."

"You don't understand your the guy I've been looking for!" Dipper said with excitement as Wendy broke into a laugh.

"That's what she said!" Wendy stated as she laughed even more.

"Wendy!" The director called with annoyance. "Really?" The director asked.

"Sorry I just had too since Dipper said it earlier." Wendy said as she laughed, Dipper joined her.

"Ha, ha, zing!" Mabel called from off set as they all began to laugh together.

...

"Hu? What's this biz?" Mabel asked after playing with a button on a series of computers. "Experiment #210, The Shape Shifter." Mabel read.

"Shape shifter." Soos said in thought. "Uh, dude didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there?" Soos asked with worry as Mabel gasped.

"I thought he was just joking!" Mabel explained instantly.

"Dude! You k-know - You - " Soos began as he started to laugh, Mabel joined him in laughing as well.

"CUT!" The director called. "Why Soos!?" The director asked with annoyance.

"Sorry I couldn't keep a straight face!" Soos explained as he and Mabel continued to laugh.

...

"Wendy!?" Soos called as he and Mabel ran onto a dark set. "Ugh, it's so dark, how will we ever find them?" Soos asked with worry.

"Leave that to Mabel." Mabel said as she poked her sweater, however nothing happened. "I said, leave that to Mabel." Mabel said once more.

As she poked her sweater again nothing happened. It was suppose to light up and light their path for them, but instead it stayed dark and creepy. With annoyance and anger Mabel began to repeatedly press her sweater in hopes of making the light come on. But after a while she gave up and with one more poke, she fell too the ground in annoyance and frustration. It was bad enough they couldn't see, now her sweater light wasn't even working!

"What's going on guys!?" The director asked with wonder.

"My sweater isn't working!" Mabel explained with annoyance as she tried to poke it once more, still nothing happened.

"Alright we'll get it fixed, we'll do it again after lunch!" The director called as they stopped filming.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five part two! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway thanks for reading and I finally got to see last night's new episode today and it was AMAZING! Does anyone else agree with me on that? If you want feel free to tell me what you thought of Sock Opera in you're reviews. So yeah thanks for reading and seriously please REMEMBER to REVIEW! Chapter six coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Into the Bunker Part 3

Gravity Falls: Bloopers 2 - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six part three of Into the Bunker! Wow thanks so much for all your reviews you guys are seriously AWESOME! Sorry for the wait like I said I won't update everyday but it will be like every few days because of school and stuff or when I feel like updating. But anyway I also have to fit a lot in some chapters so it takes me a while to write like this chapter, I just now got it done at 11:09 PM and started it like around nine, so it took me like two hours to write. So I will stop rambling now and let you read on. I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch as always so please ENJOY chapter six and I tried to make it funny but it's hard to so I apologize if it's not as a good.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Into the Bunker Part 3

"Hey body snatcher, snatch this!" Wendy called as she picked up the can they had just looked at a few minuets ago and threw it at the shape shifter.

The can slammed right into the wall and instantly Wendy jumped backwards acting like something was indeed attacking her. Reaching behind her; she grabbed a old crater and went to hold it up. However Wendy stepped backwards and slipped on the can she had just threw at the wall. Somehow it had rolled back behind her after she threw it. Thus making her now fall backwards harder then she planned and losing hold of the crater making it fly.

"Oh my gosh! Wendy are you okay!?" Dipper asked with worry as he ran over to make sure she was fine.

"CUT!" The director yelled instantly. "Is she okay!?" The director asked as Dipper nodded.

"Now I know how you feel." Wendy said to Dipper as they both laughed.

"Take it from the top!" The director yelled as Wendy and Dipper groaned.

...

Dipper and Wendy ran as fast as the could through the set tunnels as the camera followed them. When they finally came to the split tunnel Dipper threw his flashlight down the other tunnel and both kids made a run for it into the other one. As they ran they started up a hill and suddenly they slammed into Mabel and Soos. However instead of falling backwards and rolling down the hill, they ran into one another and stopped right there.

"CUT!" The director yelled with annoyance. "Really guys!? Really?" The director asked with a look.

"Well what do you want from us? Were running up a hill man!" Dipper stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! Take five!" The director called.

...

"What happened?" Mabel asked with worry after the discovered blood on Wendy's knee.

"We got attacked by the shape shifter." Wendy said as she began to pull of her flannel leaving her white tan top on. "He broke out of his cage, pretended to be the author and wants Dipper's journal." Wendy finished explaining as she bit her sleeve and tried to rip it.

"Imagine if he - if he - " Dipper began as he started to laugh instantly.

"CUT!" The director called as everyone off set booed this time. "What's so funny now!?" The director asked instantly.

"Wendy's going crazy trying to rip her sleeve!" Dipper explained as he pointed to Wendy.

"Wendy! Stop being a carnivore and we'll get you a new flannel - " The director began as Wendy cut him off.

"But I almost got - " Wendy began as the director cut her off this time.

"Get a flannel and we'll take it from the top!" The director called as Wendy frowned, she was so close to ripping that sleeve off.

...

"Guys! He's coming! Now, now, now!" Dipper yelled as he and Mabel ran onto set as fast as they could.

Instantly Wendy and Soos began to try and turn a wheel on an old looking set pipe. The only problem was that when they went to turn it, it wouldn't budge and it began to click making it lock in. Wendy and Soos began to try and make it move but to no luck, and the director noticed a problem.

"CUT!" The director called as a bell rung telling them they stopped filming. "What's happening over there guys!?" The director asked with worry.

"It won't turn dudes!" Soos called as he and Wendy; Mabel had joined them into trying to get the wheel to turn.

"Alright well we can take a break and - " The director began as there was a loud squeal and the sound of water.

"DIPPER!" Mabel, Wendy and Soos yelled as they watched Dipper be washed away by the water.

"Someone make sure he's okay!" The director yelled as Wendy and Mabel ran over to where Dipper landed after being tossed around.

"He's okay!" Wendy yelled as the director nodded. "But the good news is the wheel is now fixed and working!" Wendy added with a smile.

"I swear it's the confetti cannon all over again!" Dipper stated in annoyance as Mabel helped him stand up; Mabel just laughed.

...

"No! I am not doing it!" Dipper stated as he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You have too you singed a contract!" The director explained as he held up a contract with Dipper's signature.

"Where...did you get that?" Dipper asked with confusion.

"I will never tell." The director said with a serious face. "But I'm serious, you have to do it." The director said once more.

"No! It's to awkward." Dipper said once more.

"Come on man! You did the Lamby Lamb dance and you sang Karaoke." Wendy said from next to Dipper.

"Yeah so you should be able to fake tell Wendy your true feelings about her." Mabel added with a smile.

"Fake?" Wendy asked with a look as Mabel shrugged, she turned to Soos. "Should I be offended?" Wendy asked with confusion as Soos shrugged.

"See now you offended her! Just do it!" The director said instantly.

"Fine!" Dipper muttered as he crossed his arms. "Wait, if Wendy is playing herself then who I am telling these feelings too?" Dipper asked.

"Oh were getting a stunt double to play the fake Wendy." The director as everyone grabbed pillows and threw them at him. "Hey!"

"Now you get stunt doubles!? We've been asking for them since what? Season one!" Dipper explained with annoyance.

"Yeah well don't get use to it, were only use a stunt double for this scene, now get into position and take it from the top!" The director called.

...

"Give it back! It belongs to Dipper!" Wendy shouted as she and her stunt double fought over book three.

"Hit her with the ax!" The stunt double shouted as she pulled back towards herself.

"Don't listen to her Dipper." Wendy said as they both looked at Dipper.

"She's the - " The stunt double began as Wendy pulled back hard making her lose her hold on the book.

As soon as she lost hold on book three Wendy stumbled backwards and slammed the book into her face making her fall all the way to the ground. The book tumbled out of Wendy's hands and rolled a few feet away. The stunt double started laughing so Wendy swung her legs and knocked her down.

"Hey! That was not nice!" The stunt stated as Wendy laughed at her this time in a mocking tone.

"You shouldn't have laughed at the star." Wendy said as the stunt double growled and began to tackle Wendy.

"I'm not even going to call cut." The director mumbled as he thought of something. "Wait, girls keep fighting!" The director shouted.

"Why!? She's literally trying to kill me here!" Wendy shouted as she fought her stunt.

"Because this is gold!" The director called with a smile as he started filming again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE - " Wendy began with annoyance.

"LANGUAGE!" Mabel called from off set with a laugh.

_**Take Ten**_

"Give it back! It belongs to Dipper!" Wendy shouted as she and her stunt double fought over book three.

"Hit her with the ax!" The stunt double shouted as she pulled back towards herself.

"Don't listen to her Dipper." Wendy said as they both looked at Dipper.

"She's the - She's the - What's my line!?" The stunt double asked as a bell rung and everyone groaned.

"CUT!" The director called with a frown. "And really? You're a stunt double and you don't even know the lines!?" The director asked.

"I'm a stunt double not an actress what do you want from me!?" The stunt double asked as she shrugged her shoulders. The director groaned.

"Your just as bad as the stars." The director explained with a frown.

"Hey! I resent that!" Dipper protested as he waved his arms.

"I resent that too!" Mabel added as she sent the director a look.

"Um...what are we talking about dudes?" Soos asked as he looked at the twins with confusion, everyone groaned.

"Really man?" Dipper asked as he turned to Soos who just shrugged.

"And my job means nothing anymore." The director mumbled as he shook his head.

...

"Dude, dude, it's okay I actually always kind of knew." Wendy explained as she held her hand on Dipper's shoulder, he turned to her.

"Wait you did!?" Dipper asked in shock as he turned to face her, Wendy laughed a little.

"Yeah man; I mean you don't think I can't hear that stuff your constantly whispering under your breath?" Wendy asked with a smile.

"Oh!" Dipper said as he placed his hands on his face and began to back up. "Oh man!" Dipper said with a frown.

For a little bit Dipper continued to back up towards the tree trunk that was sitting a few feet behind him. However thinking the trunk was there he began to try and sit down only to miss the seat by a few feet and fell right onto his back. Wendy began to laugh a little and Dipper groaned.

"Stupid tree trunk not being where it's suppose to be!" Dipper stated in annoyance as Wendy kept laughing.

"Oh man! Dipper please, never miss your seat again, no offense but that was hilarious." Wendy said with a smile.

"Not as funny as you getting smacked in the face with book three earlier." Dipper smirked back as he looked up at Wendy.

"WATER BALLOONS!" Wendy shouted as she tossed one at Dipper. "Boosh!" Wendy added as it his him in the face.

"Oh no! There back! RUN!" Dipper yelled as he began to run away from Wendy.

"Boosh!" Wendy called again as she threw one as he ran only to miss, she began to chase after him while laughing.

"Hello! Where not done here!" The director yelled as he indicated to the scene. "Hello! Anyone?" The director asked as filming suddenly stopped.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six part three! Anyway there was a lot to fit in and sorry if it wasn't as funny I was trying to make it funny but it's hard to come up with scenes and new stuff. But I'm trying I promise! So yeah chapter seven part one of The Golf War will be up soon and Pacifica will indeed return in these bloopers! Yeah thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Soos and the Real Girl will premiere on September 22nd on Disney XD. **


	7. The Golf War Part 1

Gravity Falls: Bloopers 2 - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway here is The Golf War with part one, so I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch as normal, so please ENJOY chapter seven! :)  
**

**Warning - The next three chapters will contain spoilers for The Golf War, so if you haven't seen it, see it before reading this! **

* * *

Chapter 7

The Golf War Part 1

"It's he - " Mabel began as she tried to kick the door open only to slam her foot against the door and fall backwards.

"CUT!" The director called with worry. "What's going on there Mabel!?" The director asked in confusion.

"I couldn't kick the door open!" Mabel explained as everyone off set groaned.

"Alright, well let's try it again." The director called as Mabel nodded.

_**Take Ten**_

"It's here!" Mabel yelled as she went to kick the door open and made it this time. She started running through the door towards Dipper and Stan.

However as she ran towards the living room where her brother and uncle where the door swung forward behind her before it closed and slammed into her back. Instantly Mabel was tossed forward and the news paper she held in her hands was tossed to the ground as she landed face first herself.

"CUT!" The director called as they stopped filming. "Mabel are you okay!?" The director called with worry once more.

"I'm okay!" Mabel called as she waved her hand and stood up. "But I swear, this show is going to kill all of us!" Mabel stated with annoyance.

"She's okay!" The director stated as Mabel sent him a look.

...

"Ah, mini golf, the sports for mini champions." Mabel said with a smile.

"Yup the grass is fake, but the fun is real, there's something here for everyone." Dipper said with a smile as well.

The camera moves over to were Robbie was standing spray painting the word "Wieners" onto the castle wall. However the King of Mini Golf was in his purple royal golf cart and noticed Robbie vandalizing the park's decorations. Dipper and Mabel watched from near by as Robbie laughed while spray painting the words.

"Hey you stop!" The King of Mini Golf called as he pointed to Robbie.

Robbie looked at the man and screamed realizing he was caught for what he did and began to play his scene and run off set. However as he turned to run, he didn't see a door that led onto the set and ran face first into it. The moment his face collided with the door and loud SMACK was heard through the entire set.

"There's a door there!" Dipper shouted as he and Mabel laughed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE - " Robbie began in anger as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Robbie!" The director called in a warning tone as Dipper and Mabel continued laughing.

...

"Oh look at that, I didn't know it was hobo golf free day!" Pacifica stated with a snicker as she sent Mabel a look.

"Pacifica." Mabel stated with irritation as Pacifica walked up to them.

"Well if it isn't the Pines family; fat, old, lame, braces." Pacifica stated as she pointed to each member, she thought for a moment. "Wait, what!? who writes this stuff!?"

"UGH! CUT!" The director called as Pacifica stood there with confusion while Dipper and Mabel laughed. "Really Pacifica?" The director asked in annoyance.

"What? I wanted to know." Pacifica explained as the director groaned and slammed his head on his camera stand.

"Take it from the top!" The director called as everyone off set groaned in annoyance.

...

"Enjoy second place! Give her a hand folks!" Pacifica called with a smirk as the crowd around them began to clap, Pacifica started to walk away.

"Oh yeah! Well I want a rematch, you, you walking l-leg dim - " Mabel began as she started to laugh as loud as could.

"CUT!" The director called once more. "Come on Mabel, why!?" The director asked with annoyance.

"Sorry I couldn't keep a straight face." Mabel explained as she laughed once more.

_**Take Five**_

"Enjoy second place! Give her a hand folks!" Pacifica called with a smirk as the crowd around them began to clap, Pacifica started to walk away.

"Oh yeah! Well I want a rematch, you, you walking legs dimensional beach blond stereotype!" Mabel shouted back as everyone around them gasped.

"Like, let's do this!" Pacifica stated after she turned and faced Mabel.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Robbie called from off stage making Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica laugh.

"Oh come on! One scene that's all I ask for!" The director called in annoyance as they continued to laugh.

"What's funny is that he so would have gotten it too." Dipper said as he wiped a tear away from laughing so much.

...

"Do you hear that?" Dipper asked as he leaned his ear closer to the wooden plank on the mini golf course hole design.

"What is it?" Mabel asked with interest.

"Grab you're club." Dipper said as he and Mabel picked up there clubs.

As soon as they picked up their clubs they walked side by side closer to the mini golf hole. When they reached the back entrance of windmill Dipper grabbed a hold of the wooden plank and began to try and pull it off. Sadly when he pulled, it wouldn't budge. Pulling harder Dipper tried to open it again only to fail.

"CUT!" The director called as Dipper smacked his head on the wooden board in annoyance. "Alright, who messed with the board?" The director asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but why isn't the board breaking?" A random person asked from off stage.

"Robbie!" Wendy called as she looked at Robbie. "What did you do to the board!?" Wendy asked in interest, she knew he had something to do with it, after all he did like to annoy Dipper a lot.

"YOU SEE HOW SHE JUST ASSUMES IT WAS ME!?" Robbie asked in annoyance as everyone laughed.

"Take five everyone!" The director called with a small grin.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven part one of The Golf War! Anyway thanks for reading and please if you read this, please remember to REVIEW! I really love hearing you're thoughts and I really try to make it funny for you guys, so I would love to hear what you think of it! So chapter eight part two will be up soon! - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Don't forget to watch Soos and the Real Girl tomorrow on Disney XD if you can! :) **


End file.
